RWBYS
by TheLeaderOfTheWorld
Summary: Steve returns in yet another adventure, where he meets team RWBY in an unknown world called "Remnant," a land filled with these monsters of Grimm, powers of semblances, warriors of huntsmen, even more magic, and new girlfriends to meet, in an awesome crossover adventure. Worlds will collide.
1. Welcome to Remnant

RWBYS

 **Chapter 1:** Welcome to Remnant

Somewhere in the middle of continent far away, deep in the middle of a rainforest, lies a secret lair far, far away from society. The lair seems to be a tower, with up to 100 floors. The floors of the tower are filled with deadly traps, vicious monsters, and dangerous robots with lazer beams & guns. At the top, 100th floor, of the secret tower was a short man building a machine, his name is O'Hare. He built this tower to secretly work on yet another evil scheme. "Ha ha ha! Once my machine is complete, my dream of ending humanity and taking over the world shall prevail!" he said with a menacing joy.

All of a sudden, the alarms initiated. "Oh no." said O'Hare as he went to check his surveillance cameras, "Dahm it!" The security footage showed all of the traps activating but not catching anything, all of the monsters and robots being slayed in a single slash, all of which occurred while a blue blur zoomed passed all the way up to the 100th floor of the tower. O'Hare looked at the entrance of the room, it was a giant steel door with tons of security system locks on it. He watched as the door was destroyed in an explosion. A teen sized man slowly walked through the doorway as the flames from the explosion burned out, he was wearing a shiny knight's chest plate, and in his right hand he had a shinny transparent light-blue broadsword.

"This ends here, O'Hare!" said the man.

"Ah, Steve. You have finally reached me, again. BUT! You haven't won just yet, Steve." said O'Hare as he pushed a button from his desk. From behind Steve appeared two turrets, each loaded with 50BMG bullets. A red exclamation mark appeared over Steve's head before he yelled, "It's a trap!" "Attack!" yelled O'Hare, the turrets then began to rapidly fire at Steve, all until the ammunition ran out. Luckily, because Steve was wearing a chestplate and the turrets only fired at his chest, he was fine, but his chestplate then shattered in smithereens. "You've gotta do better than THAT!" Steve ran towards the main machine and jabbed his sword into it.

"NOOO!" cried O'Hare as the red alarm began to sound, "You imbecile!"

"What, just having a little fun."

"Well, that fun will cost you. All of us!"

The ground beneath them then began to shake.

"Um, O'Hare, what's going on?"

"I'm… not too sure! But it's gonna do something… TO THE BOTH OF US!"

"What?!"

The ground shook more and more, until everything faded to white.

Steve slowly opens his eyes, "Uh… where…" he slowly begins to wake up, eventually getting up. "Huh, where am I?" he said as looks at his surroundings. "Huh, I'm the middle of the woods. I guess when the machine blew up, it teleported us to a different location." he goes and picks up his sword which was laying next to him. "Wait a minute!" said Steve as he quickly looks around, "Where did O'Hare go? Hmm, he must've gotten sent to a different place. I better go find him before-" he suddenly hears a loud growling noise. "What was that?" said Steve as he got anxious. He hears the growling once again, but this time, he hears it from behind him, he turns around and he sees three creatures. They appear to be huge wolves, but covered in shadows, bones sticking out like spikes, and vicious red eyes. "Oh, it's just wolves. Some sort of radioactive mutant wolves. And they look hungry, well so am I. I guess I could go for some toxic wolf meat." he said.

The three wolves jumped at Steve, ready to strike at him, but he quickly swung his sword and sliced them all in half, their corpses fell towards the ground, black smoke then started coming out of the corpses. "Hmm, these monsters don't look edible. Oh well, I'll just forge my own." said Steve as he puts his sword away behind his back, disappearing. He suddenly hears a voice from a distance, "Woah, how'd you do that?" "Huh, who's there?" said Steve all confused. He saw someone sitting on a branch of a tree, jumping down and landing on its feet, finally getting a good glimpse of what the person looks like. The person had a red cape and hood on, eventually taking it off, revealing to be a little girl with short black and red-ish hair.

"Oh, hi. What's your name?" said Steve to the girl.

"My name is, Ruby. What's yours?" said the girl.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?" he replied.

"No. I have no idea. What's your name?" said Ruby.

Steve thought to himself, "What the heck! How does she not know who I am? I've saved the world three times! I make popular videogames and movies… and I am the leader of this world! Okay, calm down, it's best not to act like a drama queen and play it cool."

"Steve." he said in response.

"You just took those monsters without breaking a sweat." said Ruby.

"How long have those things been out here?" replied Steve.

"Who knows, maybe forever? Do you not get many monsters where you live?" asked Ruby.

"No, not really. Because I killed them all." replied Steve.

"And are you the only huntsman there?" asked Ruby.

"A… what? Hunters… man?" questioned Steve.

"Wait, you don't know what a huntsman is?" asked Ruby.

"Nope. What is it?" asked Steve.

"How do you not know what a huntsman is?" questioned Ruby.

"We don't have those where I live." said Steve.

"Oh, and where do you live?" asked Ruby.

"In New Mexico." answered Steve.

"New Mexico? I've never heard of it." said Ruby.

"Yeah, not a lot of people know about that place." said Steve.

"Well, where is it?" asked Ruby.

"Well, if I had a map I could show you." said Steve.

"I have never met a person who's never heard of a huntsman." said Steve.

"Are you one of those… hunting men?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, see?" said Ruby as she pulled out a red object, but it then transformed into a giant mechanical looking scythe.

"WOW! Oh my gosh! What the heck! That is the coolest thing I have ever seen! I guess you must be really strong to carry that! A giant f*cking scythe!" freaked out Steve all excited.

"And it's also a gun." said Ruby.

"Say wha?!" yelled Steve all excited.

Ruby's scythe transformed and morphed into a sniper rifle looking weapon.

"Hhhhhhhooohhhhhhhhh…. I think I just peed a little." said Steve a little too mesmerized.

Ruby was kind of weirded out from Steve's quote, "Well, I've got to get going. Gonna be meeting some friends of mine." she said as she put away her scythe.

"Well, alright then. Stay safe- wait, what am I saying? You got an overpowered weapon!" said Steve. They both started on opposite paths, "Oh, quick question." said Steve

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you seen a short midget man, wearing a gray tuxedo?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. Sorry." she replied.

"Well, that's okay. I hope to see you again." said Steve, they then both walked away in opposite directions.

"I probably should've asked her for directions." thought Steve to himself, "But then again, I can just speed my way out of here." He charged his power and began to dash, but he only made a small long jump. "Crap. I'm out of Boost." he said, "Maybe I _should_ have asked her for directions out of this forest." He looked at the direction that Ruby walked off to, she was too far away for Steve to catch up since he had no Boost. So, he continued to walk off in the direction he was going, in search of a way out.

He was continuously walking aimlessly through the forest, he enjoyed watching the leaves in the trees moving, the beautiful soft green grass, and beautiful blue sky. However, Steve had been walking through the forest for what felt like an eternity. He was starting to get tired, "(Yawn) I think I'll take a rest here for now, I need to recharge my energy." he said all tired. He sat down on the floor, laid his back on the floor, put his arms behind his back, and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Steve, woke up to the sound of someone talking. "Hey, are you okay?" he heard a girl speaking, Steve opened his eyes and saw a girl, with white hair, and white dress with a white skirt. "Uh, what?" replied Steve. "I said, are you okay?" she responded. Steve sat up, "(Yawn) I'm okay, I was just sleeping for a little while. Hey, do you know where I am?" he said. "You're in a forest inside of Vale. Lucky I found you before the grimm did." she said. "Grimm?" "Evil creatures of Remnant that feed off negativity of others. How do you not know?" she said. Steve just sat there looking all puzzled, "Uh… what?" "'Guess… nevermind. Let's get out of here before something happens." she said.

She stretched her hand out and helped Steve get up, "Okay." he simply said. The girl turned around and was about to head off, but when she turned around, Steve noticed that she had a rapier looking weapon on her hip. "She's got a weapon too?" he thought to himself. The girl noticed that Steve had a face of doubt, "Something wrong?" she asked. Steve realized that she noticed him, "Um… nothing! Nothing's wrong." he said all nervously.

"Okay…" said the girl turning back slowly, "Let's get going. I'm supposed to be meeting up with my teammates." "Yeah, alright." replied Steve. The girl began to walk straight, and Steve walked right behind her. "Teammates? Grimm? And a weapon as well? Doesn't recognize me either? What is going on? Just where on Earth am I?" thought Steve to himself. Then, loud growls are heard from all around them, out of the bushes, appeared dozens and dozens of the wolf things, completely surrounding them both.

Steve stepped in front of the girl, "More of those, shadow wolves." he said as he pulled out his sword. Steve jumped into the air, but as soon as he reached his highest peak, he jumped from the air and somersaults, creating a double jump. He turns his sword upside-down and grips it tightly with his two hands, he then drops towards the ground like a shooting star as it crashes down towards the ground. He then penetrates his sword into the ground, creating a wave made from light-blue light swiftly moving through the ground like a wave of water when a drop falls in it, terminating all of the monsters at the exact same time. Steve stands back up, pulls his sword out of the ground, and puts away behind his back.

Weiss was amazed from that, "Well, you've got some pretty good skills there." she said. Steve replied back "Thank you, it's called the _Super Jedi Slam._ " "Well, seeing that you can take care of yourself, I think you can make it on your own." said the girl. "Well, alright." said Steve, "Wait!" "What is it?" "Do you know how to get out of here though?" "Like I said, I think you can make it on your own." They both then headed in different directions, "Man, what a b*tch." he said.

As Steve continued his journey, as he was looking for a way out of the forest. He then hears a rustling sound in the bushes, but Steve didn't know where it came from, he pulled out his sword and slowly walked backwards, ready for anything to happen. It was all quiet, until Steve bumped into someone from behind, they both turned around and stood their guard up. Steve was pointing his sword at the other person, it was a girl with long black hair, holding a katana looking weapon on her right hand, and a black bow over her head. Steve noticed that the girl had a sword in her hand pointing at him, he put _his_ sword away and put his hand up, "I surrender!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." said the girl. Steve replied, "Hey, that's okay. No worries. I didn't see you either." They both but each other's swords away. "Hey, do you know a way ou-" Steve loses focus and notices her bow, but he mistakes it for cat ears. "Woah, you're a neko?" he said pointing at the top of his head imitating her cat ears. The girl looked at her bow and looked back at Steve, "A what?" she said.

Steve answered, "A neko. You know, a catgirl." She looked at her bow once again and looked back at Steve again, "How can you see my cat ears?" she said looking up once more. "I can clearly see-" Steve realized that it was a bow, not cat ears, "Oh, it's a bow. I'm sorry, I thought they were cat ears." apologized Steve. "Oh, you thought my bow were cat ears?" said the girl. Steve then remembered what she asked earlier, about how he could see her cat ears, "Wait a minute, you actually _do_ have neko ears." he said. The girl unstrapped her bow, and it revealed that she had _real_ cat ears.

"Yeah… I'm a faunus." she said.

"A what?" questioned Steve.

"Y-you don't know what a faunus is?" said the girl.

"No, what is it?" said Steve.

"A faunus is a person who possess physical animal traits." said the girl.

"Oh, okay. Where I come from we call them, humanoids." said Steve.

"Do you… despise the faunus?" said the girl.

"Hmm, I take it she doesn't know me either. Oh, well." thought Steve to himself.

"No, of course not. I love humanoids, they are so cool, interesting, and some of them are cute." he said.

"Well then, that's good to hear." said the girl.

"May I ask what your name is?" asked Steve

"It's Blake." she answered.

"Blake, huh? Well, my name is Steve." he said.

"You know, catgirls are my favorite humanoids." he continued.

Blake got startled for a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right. I wanted to ask you something earlier." continued Steve.

"And what was that?" said Blake, she was expecting a flirty question.

"Do you a way out of these woods?" he asked.

Blake was surprised, this person is lost.

"Um, yeah. Just keep heading west from here, and you'll eventually make it towards the city." said Blake as she pointed in the direction.

"Ai, okay. Thank you." said Steve as he faces in the direction that Blake pointed at. He begins to walk towards the direction. "Wait." called out Blake. Steve stopped in his path and turned around, "What?" he said. "Uh… nevermind." said Blake. "Oh, well okay. Thank you for the help by the way." said Steve as he headed off towards west. "Ah, catgirls." said Steve in a good mood.

He continued to walk in the west direction. It was all calm, with the beautiful view of the trees, and the nice breeze of the little wind that would sometimes blow. Until, a loud "BANG!" sound is then heard from a distance ahead far, far away. "Woah, that sounds like gun shots. I'm gonna go check it out." said Steve. He then began to run his way towards the sound, which is coming from the west.


	2. Yang

RWBYS

 **Chapter 2:** Yang

Steve rushed his way towards the sound of the gun shots, as well as the same direction out of the woods, the sound got louder and louder as he got closer towards the sound. As he got closer, he noticed that there were scrap pieces of metal on the ground. He finally made it to the source of the sound, there was a blonde girl, she was trying to take down three midget shaped robots. "Are those O'Hare's robo-pawns? What are _they_ doing here?" thought Steve to himself. He noticed that every time the girl threw a punch, it would make a gun fire noise. Steve looked closer at her arms and noticed that she had yellow gauntlets on her arms, he looked closer and saw shotgun shell looking ammunition on the side of the gauntlets, so every time she threw a punch, she fired a shot.

Steve hid behind a tree, not interfering the battle between the girl and the robo-pawns. The girl threw three shots at a robot, but it didn't do a lot of damage on it. One of the bots was standing behind the girl, charging its attack for over a minute, it finally threw its punch on her leg, she tumbles down, but makes a backflip and kicks the robot, it goes flying after another bot, collapsing. The other bot comes running towards the girl, she tries firing shots at it, but it's not very effective, the robot rams her, but she grabs it by the head, lifts herself up, and slams the robot into the ground, destroying it. The last two robots snuck up on the girl, and punched her hard, she goes collapsing on the ground.

"Oh, no! I better help her now." said Steve, but as soon as he was about leave from behind the tree, the girl stood up, her eyes were red, and her blond hair was glowing and sticking upwards, from a distance it looks like her head was on fire. She then fired from behind her, giving her a boost, and charged towards the two robots, she punched straight at one robot, destroying it. She then hook punched the other one, exploding in destruction. Finally, the coast was clear. Steve was surprised and confused, "How come her shotgun bullets didn't affect them? How come it took her this long to take down just _three_ little robots, they are the weakest!" he thought to himself. The girl then turned around and saw Steve hiding behind the tree, "Hey! You!" she yelled.

Steve got startled for a second, he walked out of hiding and revealed himself, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not your enemy." he said, "Shoot! Why did I say that? Now she's gonna think that I actually _am_ her enemy." He thought to himself. "I don't believe you! You're with these robots, aren't you?!" she said angrily. "Yep, told 'ya." thought Steve to himself. The girl fired a shot at him, but Steve bends backwards and dodges the bullet, "Wow, those are some _really slow_ bullets." he said. The girl gets angrier.

She shoots behind her, giving herself a boost, and charged towards Steve. He backflips sideways, and the girl zooms past him. She lands back on the ground and stops herself, she turns around and fires three shots at Steve. He slides directly under the bullets and front-flipped over the girl. She kicks Steve's legs, trying to trip him, but he stood still, not even flinching. Steve backflips away from the girl, but she shoots at him, so when Steve landed, he got hit and dealt some damage.

Steve collapsed shortly after getting hit. The girl jumped on him, she then began to rapidly punch him in the face. He was dealing critical damage, so he simply punched her, and she went flying back, until she got hit by a tree and fell to the floor. Steve finally stood up on his legs, but noticed what he had just done, "Oh my gosh! What've I done?! I just hope she's not dead!" he said. The girl, surprisingly, got up, "Oh, thank goodness, she's okay." said Steve all relieved.

However, the girl looked the exact same way when she took down the robo-pawns, red eyes and flame looking hair. "Seriously!? This isn't over!?" said Steve all shocked. The girl then shot behind her and set herself flying towards him. Steve, in reaction, quickly punched her, however, she punched as well, causing then to punch each other's fists and creating a loud sonic boom shock wave. However, after the shock wave was struck, the girl got sent flying back once again, landing on the ground, and turning back into her normal self, Steve remained still.

The girl was laying on the ground, struggling to get up. "Oh, crap!" Steve went to go check on her, but before he could reach her, her heard the voice of someone talk, "What was that?!" he heard. From behind the trees and bushes, a girl appeared through, it was Ruby. She saw the girl laying on the floor, wounded and still struggling to get up, Steve backed away from her. "(Gasp) Oh my gosh! Yang!" yelled Ruby as she ran towards her, "Yang! Are you okay? What happened?" she said freaking out, she then turned to Steve, "Steve, what happened?" she said.

He looked at her sad face, he felt the hardest of guilt in his guts, "I… I didn't mean to-" he then hears someone else speak. "What was that noise?!" he heard, the girl with white hair appeared from the bushes, she saw the situation and gasped, she then rushed towards the Ruby, who was trying to help the blonde girl get up. "Ruby, what happened?" said the white-haired girl as she helped Ruby get the blonde girl up. "Yeah, Yang, what happened?" said Ruby. The blonde girl finally managed to stand on her legs again, She then pointed at Steve, "He attacked me, of course! Can't you tell?!" she said.

The other girls starred at Steve in surprise, "Steve? You did this?" said Ruby, Steve shook his head slowly up and down, "Yeah… I did." he said with guilt. Then, another girl appeared from the bushes, this time it was Blake, "What's going on?" she said as she saw everyone looking at Steve. "This jerk attacked Yang!" explained the white-haired girl, Blake then looked at Steve, "You?" she said.

Steve then began to speak, "Look, I'm sorr-" he was interrupted by the white-haired girl, "Save your chew whole!" she then pulled out her rapier looking weapon and swung it at Steve, but he quickly stepped back. "Listen! I'm sorr-" said Steve before Blake rushed in and swung her sword at him, quickly stepping back once again. "Not you too!" said Steve to Blake. Ruby then snuck up behind Steve and shot him in the back with her weapon, bringing his health down from yellow to red. Steve was now badly wounded.

"(Grunts) I've got to get out of here." he said quietly all wounded, he was bleeding from his back. He then, in huge fear, began to flee the field, and into the trees and bushes. He continuously ran, until he made sure he was as far away from them as possible. "(Sigh) I wish I could reason with them and explain to them what had happened. But not right now, they are upset with me. I just hope that the blond girl will be fine." said Steve as he felt bad for what he had did. He continued to walk west, until he saw a path on the floor.

"Huh? What's this?" he said. He looked at the direction that the path was heading to, he then saw a city far away. "Yes! A city, now I'll know where the heck I am." he said all happy to see a civilization up ahead. Steve, then made his way and rushed towards the city, where the path led. "City, here I come!" he yelled.

?: Your story really interests me, O'Hare.

O'Hare: So does yours. Maidens, relics, and the huntsman.

?: This… "boy" you speak of, really must be something. But, why would you work with me?

O'Hare: Because I want to help you take over _this_ world. And, because I need your help to take down Steve.

?: You do make a good point. You have my trust, for now.

O'Hare: And you have mine… Salem.


	3. Defender

RWBYS

 **Chapter 3:** Defender

Ruby, and the rest the team, watched as they saw Steve flee wounded, with blood on his back. "Just, who was that?" said Weiss. "He said his name is Steve." said Ruby and Blake at the same time. "Something tells me, he's trouble. Worse than Torchwick." said Yang. Blake looked all down, "He really _is_ just like him. Like Adam." she thought to herself. "Well, we should probably head back to Beacon-" said Yang, but as she took a few steps forward, she fell on her knees and put her hands on her chest.

"Yang!" yelled the rest of them. "Yang, what's wrong?" said Ruby as went to help her. "(Groan) He got me good. He's pretty tough. But that's only because he didn't use his best when he activated my semblance, so when I punched back… he punched me even harder before I could get him." said Yang, she then groaned more. "Yang! We need help!" yelled Ruby. "I'll call for help." said Weiss as she grabbed her scroll and called for an aircraft.

"Don't worry, Yang. Help is on the way." said Blake. Suddenly, they hear something move in the bushes, the girls, except Yang for she's wounded, prepared their weapons for anything to happen. "Is it Steve?" asked Weiss. They then looked a little closer at the bushes and were able to see red glowing eyes. "No, it's grimm." said Ruby.

They looked around them, they were surrounded by beowolves and ursas. Blake spoke, "But, how? There shouldn't grimm this close to the city." "Maybe… Steve brought them here… from fear." said Ruby. "Well… at least we scared him." said Weiss. The grimm were ready to pounce them, "We have to keep Yang safe, until the ship gets here!" Ruby commanded.

One beowolf goes for Ruby, but she slices it in half with Crescent Rose, but another beowolf tries to get her as she's left invulnerable, but Blake slays it. An ursa charges at Weiss, she counter attacks and rapidly thrusts Myrtenaster into it. Another beowolf strikes at Blake, but she uses her semblance and trick the grimm, and kills it from behind. The more grimm team RWBY killed, the more grimm appeared. "There's too many of them! We can't hold them off for long!" said Weiss. As more and more grimm appeared, and the more and more kills team RWBY got, they were beginning to themselves out.

At last, an aircraft had arrived and began firing at the rest of the grimm, clearing them out. Two doctors appeared from the hatch with a stretcher, "Please! Help her!" said Ruby all worried for her sister. "Let's get her to a hospital." spoke one of the doctors, they lifted Yang into the stretcher and into the aircraft, along with the rest of team RWBY. The aircraft ascended and headed its way towards the nearest hospital.

While on the way, Ruby looked outside of the aircraft and looked at the land, she then saw as they flew over Emerald Forest and into the City of Vale. However, when they left the forest, Ruby saw someone walking from the forest and into the city. "That person… it looked a bit like… Steve." she thought to herself angrily. Weiss went to see what Ruby was looking at, "You see something?" she asked. "I thought I saw… _him._ " replied Ruby.

They eventually made it to the hospital and got Yang into a coma. Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY were waiting for her, outside in the waiting room. The nurse then comes out of the room, "Is she going to be okay nurse?" said Ruby.

"Surprisingly… yes, actually. She took a severe damage to the chest, it was so strong that it went through her aura." said the nurse.

"How long until she recovers?" asked Blake.

"Not long. Give it about… *Looks through her papers* …two hours. She will then be fully recovered." said the nurse. Everyone sighed in relief, they then waited until Yang was fully recovered. The two hours have passed, the nurse then walks out the door with Yang, "Okay, she's all better now. So you all should be good to go." said the nurse. Everyone then grouped -hugged Yang, "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay." said Ruby all happy to see her sister again.

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Yang. The group-hug then ended.

"We should probably be aware of… what was his name again?" asked Weiss.

"Steve. He says his name is, Steve." answered Blake.

"Yeah, we should probably be aware of him." said Weiss.

"Next time I see him… *Punches her knuckles* …I'll make sure to be ready, and aware." said Yang.


	4. The Hunted

RWBYS

 **Chapter 4:** The Hunted

Steve, as he was still bleeding from his back, was running his way out of the woods and following the road towards the city. Once had finally made his way out of the forest, he stopped and took a breather. "Finally! The city, now I can figure out where I am." he said. He then looked up to the sky, he then saw a spaceship fly through the sky, he thought it was weird looking, almost resembling a boat with pedals moving on the side. "What the heck? Does this place have ships of their own?" he said to himself as he was walking on the path, it then flew away into the city.

Steve had finally made it to the city, people noticed his huge bleeding back and began to startle, he then walked up to a random person, "Hey, do you know where I am?" he asked. The man saw his bleeding back and worried, "Woah! A-are you alright? Do we need to get you to a hospital?" spoke the man. Steve didn't know what he was talking about, until he remembered that his back was bleeding, "Oh, that. Don't worry, it'll heal eventually. Like when you get a scratch. You know me… right." he said. The man looked confused, "No, I don't think anybody knows who you are. But you seem to be a huntsman, since you're not hurt." said the man.

"But do you know where I am?" asked Steve.

"You're in the City of Vale." responded the man.

"City of Vale, huh. I've never heard of it. Is it in Europe?" said Steve.

"No, it's in Vale." responded the man.

"I see. Carry on then." said Steve, he then wandered along in confusion.

"Nobody knows who I am? But how? I'm Steve, the leader of this world! I am famous all over the world, as well as saved it about three times!" he said in confusion. His stomach then grumbled, "Man, I need to eat something. I wonder where I can find the nearest fast food restaurant." he said. He then saw a food stand up ahead, "Ooh, that'll do." he sprinted towards the stand. He then saw an old man working as the only one at the stand, "Oh, hi. So… what kind of food do you serve here?" he said. The old man then pointed upwards, Steve looked up and saw a small sign as the menu, "Oh."

He took a close look at the menu and tried to think about what to order, "I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large drink." he ordered. The old man grunted and started preparing up all of the food, after a long while he finished and gave all of the orders to Steve. "Oh, I thank you very much. I really appreciate it, and all of your hard work." he said. The old man felt a little joy in him, as a mother's appreciation, but then pointed at the cost in the cash register. Steve then checked his pockets, he didn't have any bills with him.

So instead, he grabbed a gold bar from his pockets and gave it to the old man, "Keep the change." he said with a smile as he gave it to him. The old man felt extremely surprised, he was just payed with a shiny real bar of gold. He was looking down at it for a moment, but when he looked back at Steve, he had already finished all of the food. "Ah, man. That hit the spot. I can't thank you enough." he said in a German accent. Steve then headed off, while the old man was happy once again.

He continuously walked on the side walk of the city, the sun was setting, he turned his head around to see his back and saw that his wound had been healed, and the blood from his shirt had dried all out, "Hmm, I guess all of that eating healed me." however, he still had a hole in his shirt. He then starts to hear music coming from somewhere, he looks around, but he doesn't know where it comes from. He then leans against a wall, he feels the beats of the music coming through the building, he then looks through a window and sees a colorful lights flashing all over the place, a dance floor with people dancing in it, and a drink stand, it was a party club, "Cool!" He looked for an entrance, he found a door and went through it, and he was greeted with the hot cool beats from the music, "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he celebrated.

He headed towards the dance floor and began to break-down. As he was enjoying the great music and break dancing to the beat, he was having the time of his life, making him feel as if he were back at his place. "Man, this feels on-hundred percent like home." he said as he left the dance floor and headed to the bar stand. "Yo! Can I have a MTN Dew?" he ordered.

"A what?" said the employee.

"Um… nevermind, I'll just have a Sprite." said Steve.

"Huh?" spoke the man.

"How about… a Coka-Cola?" said Steve.

"What are you saying." spoke the man.

"You know what, forget it. I'll just have a glass of water." spoke the man.

"Right away." spoke the man, he then handed Steve a glass of water. As he was drinking, he noticed someone familiar walk in the crowd, "Is that… that blond girl from the forest?" he thought to himself. He then lost track of her, so turned back and asked for a refill. "Hey, do you have any bigger cups?" he asked, "Sorry, kid. Hey, aren't you a little too young to be here?" asked the man. Steve shrugged. "Trust me, I am _much_ younger than you think." said Steve.

He then felt someone tap on his shoulder along with them saying, "Thought you could get away?" He turned around, only to get punched and/or shot right in the face and fall off his chair. People were then starting to freak out from the gun shot. Steve looked to see who it was, "Oh my gosh! It _is_ the blond chick!" he thought to himself, "You ready for round two? Because this isn't over yet!" she yelled. Steve stood up on his legs again, "Y-yes we are!" he said in fear, he looked for a way out and spotted a big window that led outside. He ran towards it and super-jumped, as in he jumped high, right through the window, and then landed outside on his feet, "Okay, I think I escaped." he said to himself.

He then forgot about the entrance, which the girl then rushed out from, and spotted him. "Oh crap!" he freaked out, he then quickly looked through his pockets, he then picked up an ender pearl and threw it far away, over a couple of buildings. The girl then charged at Steve, ready to punch him, "Come on. Land. Land!" he said referring to the ender pearl. Just then, the girl almost got him, she fist was so close that she was touching the tip of his nose and Steve was flinching back. The ender pearl had finally landed on the ground, and so Steve was sent teleporting towards the location of where the pearl landed, and almost getting hit, he had been sent to a different street.

"Few, that was a close one." he said all relieved. Just as he thought he was safe, he heard another familiar voice speak from a distance, "Yang, what is it?" He turned around and saw the other three girls from the forest, he saw Ruby holding a future looking phone, and talking with the blond girl. "I found Steve, but he got away. See if you can look for him." spoke the blond girl from the future phone.

The two other girls, the white one and Blake, saw Steve from across the road, "Hey, there he is!" said the white one. The rest on them saw him as well, they then pulled out their weapons and chased after him. Steve then began to run away, luckily, he ate and drank, so he could run fast again. He then dashed at the speed off at a speed, faster than a car. The girls were surprised by what they just saw. "How did he do that?" said the white dressed girl, "It's like he has two semblances." said Ruby. The blond girl then showed up, riding in a motorcycle, in front of the other girls, they all then boarded the bike and chased after Steve.

He continuously dashed for so long, that it had become night, until he made sure that he was in a great hiding spot. He was under an overpass freeway, hiding behind a pillar, "Okay. *Pant, pant* I think I lost them **this** time." he said. He then hears a motorcycle driving from the other side of the pillar, he moves to the side and sees all four girls exiting a yellow motorcycle. "AH! CRAP!... Oh no." he said realizing that he gave away his hiding spot, he hears the sound of sound of shots being fired, the pillar he was hiding behind then crumbled and was destroyed right from behind him, revealing himself. "Shoot!" he looked up and saw the streets of the freeway, it looked like a great place to escape. Steve kept one foot on the ground and lifted the other, he then stomped hard on the ground that it caused him to launch himself jumping really high into the sky, that he made it all the way to the freeway.

Steve had super jumped his way up high towards the road up top, he saw all the cars driving by and felt safe. He hears gunshots and hooks anchoring to a wall, he turns around and sees that the four girls had somehow made it all the way up to the overpass freeway, they began aiming their weapons at him and began firing projectiles. Steve had begun to make a run for it, he has incredible speed, he started running past the cars, that were driving in the same direction he was, and trying to flee from the four girls. He turns his head around and sees that they're jumping from car to car, trying to catch up with him and shooting projectiles at him as well. He starts to move out of the way and tries to avoid all of the projectiles.

After, what felt like running for hundreds of miles, he finally decides to simply jump off the overpass road and into the main street. He then runs for a few feet and sees a dark alleyway between two buildings, "I should hide behind there." he says to himself, he then heads for it. Steve looks for a place to hide in the alleyway, he then sees a small gap on one side of a wall that is perfectly dark and decides to hide in there. While hiding in the dark, he hears the girls run by and try to search for him, "Drat, he got away again." he heard the white girl say. "Something tells me, we're up against something big here. We should report this to Glinda." said the blond girl. He then hears them all walk away, he continues to wait in the dark gap until he could no longer hear their footsteps from afar.

He walks out of the dark isle and sees that the coast is clear. He looks up at the night sky and realizes that it was night, "Wow, how long were those girls chasing me. The day has gone by and I still don't know where on Earth I am. Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning." he said. He then pushed himself on a wall and jumped off of it, giving him height and speed, to reach the other wall, it's called "wall jumping". He continually jumped from wall to wall, all until he reached for the top of one of the buildings. He then laid down on the floor, from the top of the building, and looked up at the night sky, "Man, the sky sure looks awesome at night. With all of the stars, and all of the galaxies you can see. And that includes the moon- wait." He then noticed the moon, it wasn't right. It was broken, it looked like it had a huge explosion on it, and there were pieces of it scattering out from it.

"What the heck happened to the moon?!" he screamed his lungs out, "How long have I been out? Did I get sent to the future or something? I guess that explains everything. There was flying ships, that phone that Ruby had looked high-tech, and "probably" why nobody knows where I am. My guess: while I was out, Ganondorf or O'Hare must've destroyed it somehow, or some sort of government plan." Steve was mumbling to himself a lot, thinking about the many possibilities that would have caused the moon to break. He eventually talked himself to sleep and rested until the sun came back up in the morn'.

Daylight had shined upon the world, Steve had opened his eyes and had returned to the floor. "Okay then, since nobody tells me the exact location I am in… I shall create myself a map." he said, he searched through his pockets and took out a wooden table with hack-saws and other tools on its side, "Ah, a crafting table. I never leave home without it." he says as he places the table down. He then searches his pockets once again and picks up a compass and some paper. He then puts it all together with the tools on the side of the table and manages to tinker it all together. He finally makes the base of the map, "Great, now I all I have to do is wait 'till it all loads." he said, he then waits for a few minutes, the map has then sketched the entire world by itself.

"Alright! Just where in the heck am I?" he said, he sees a tiny small arrow on the map, representing himself and which direction he's facing, it locates him on a continent labeled: "Vale" However, Steve notices that the world layout isn't shaped like the Earth he knows, he then reads the label on the top of the map, which reads, "Remnant?" he reads. "So, this isn't Earth? Well… that explains a lot: why the moon is broken, why this place is so different, and especially why nobody here knows who I am. So, I guess when O'Hare's machine blew up, it sent us to another world. Well, I better stop O'Hare, before he tries to take over _this_ world, like Canterlot High and the people from Equestria." said Steve. He then headed off, on his new adventure that was just begging.

 **?** : Are you sure about this O'Hare?

 **O'Hare** : Yes! You have no idea what he is capable of!

 **?** : And you say that you are from another world. How is that possible?

 **O'Hare** : He took over my home whole world in an instant! I built an army of robots to stop him, but it was too late! So, I built a dimensional portal to escape my home world, but he somehow managed to follow me here! This world will be _his_ if you soon don't prepare for his arrival.

 **?** : I'll be sure to give word to the council.

 **O'Hare** : Excellent. You shall get your students ready. Meanwhile, I shall present my latest high-tech machines.

 **?** : Very well then. I shall assign you with Ironwood and you too can joint effort.

 **O'Hare** : Thank you… I really owe my life to you now. Surely, your students will be able to stop him.

 **?** : And if they don't?

 **O'Hare** : I have an army of robots to stop him. So, don't worry, Oscar.

 **?** : It's Ozpin, actually.


	5. Rally Conclave

RWBYS

 **Chapter 5:** Rally Conclave

Team RWBY were in Professor Ozpin's room, telling him about Steve. "Yes! And it's like he had more than one semblance!" said Ruby.

"Yeah, the first one being, he could summon a shockwave…" said Weiss.

"The second one being, super speed." said Blake.

"And the third being, teleportation!" said Yang.

"It seems like you've also met up with his great power." said Ozpin.

"What do you mean, "Also"?" said Blake.

"Well, you see. O'Hare, here, will soon demonstrate everything about him in the amphitheater." said Ozpin as he pointed from behind the girls. They turned around and saw a very short man, standing from behind him. "He-ey! So, you encountered Steve, right? Let me give you some advice, he doesn't like to fight girls. That's why he runs away, so if you all manage to trap him, he should be left vulnerable with no escape." said the man, sinisterly.

"Who are you?" said Weiss.

"Me? O'Hare, Aloysius O'Hare. Multi-dollar zillionaire, and professional bad g- I mean business man." he responded back as he shook the hands of each girl in team RWBY.

"He is here to warn everyone and prepare them for when Steve will arrive. And after, he will make a presentation about his latest high-tech, more powerful than _my_ high-tech robots. He says that it will help out this world and save us from Steve." said Ironwood.

"Well, what else can he tell us?" asked Ruby.

"That, you will have to wait until the meeting in the amphitheater today." responded Ironwood.

"Now, all of you, head on to the amphitheater. The meeting is about to commence." said Ozpin as he stood up from his desk. Team RWBY, O'Hare, Glinda, Ironwood, and Ozpin headed towards the amphitheater, and prepare the meeting. As they were on their way to the meeting, Blake noticed that O'Hare was making quiet giggles, "I don't like the way that he's acting." whispered Blake to the rest of team RWBY.

"What do you mean?" Ruby whispered back.

"Yeah, he is here to tell us all what's best for that filthy Steve." Weiss whispered.

"Don't you remember what he did to me?" whispered Yang.

"M-maybe you're right. Maybe this _is_ for the best." whispered Blake to herself. However, she still thought to herself, "But why does it feel like we're doing the wrong thing?"

Everyone made it to the amphitheater. They waited until all of the students had arrived, and thus they began. Professor Ozpin began to speak through the mic, "I am sure that you are all aware about the rumors that have been spreading around the city, about the boy. They are unfortunately true. But fear not, because an individual has confronted us. He will tell you everything you need to know. Please welcome, Aloysius O'Hare." Ozpin lowered the mic, stepped aside, and let O'Hare take the mic, "Hey-hey! Hi! Hello! How are you all doing today! I have to inform you all that… I am not from this world." the crowd all looks in confusion, "I am from another world. My home world was sadly destroyed, by a mad man, he goes by the name of Steve. And I've got the feeling that he is on his way here, so now you must all be able to work together. I have a plan, that will make sure that he shall be no more. I am not quite sure what you all do here, but I heard great things. So now, will be the time for all of you to protect your academy and save your world!" O'Hare continued his inspiring speech, about the plan, his old home world, and how to defeat Steve.

All of the students listening were all inspired from it and felt determined. He had finally finished his speech and asked everyone if they had any questions. One person raised her hand, "Yes? You in the front."

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Um… he's got black hair, blue eyes, cyan shirt, blue pants, and gray shoes. Extremely average looking" answered O'Hare.

"Are you _really_ from another world?" asked another person.

"Yes. But like I said, it was all gone because of him." O'Hare answered.

Ironwood then stepped in and took the mic, "Thank you, Mr. O'Hare, for your inspiring speech and rejoinders. If you all want to know our backup plan, you will all have to see it in Vale downtown. Thank you for your time." O'Hare and Ironwood then returned to have a seat. Ozpin then finished of the meeting, "That is all for now. You may all now return to your dorms now." All of the students then left the amphitheater, including team RWBY. "I-I don't know about this, guys. Doesn't this all feel… a little suspicious?" said Blake.

"What do you mean?" responded Weiss.

"What I'm just trying to say is, this guy acts all… as if he's planning something. I mean, how can a single person take over the whole entire world in a day?" said Blake.

"Don't you remember what Steve could do? He literally ran super fast, and created shockwaves!" said Yang.

"And also, the fact that there were no huntsmen or huntresses. So, I guess it was a piece of cake for him." said Ruby.

"But since he managed to take over the world, do you even think that huntsmen are even capable of stopping him as well?" said Blake.

"He _did_ manage to escape from us." said Weiss.

"Don't you recall? We almost got him back at Emerald Forest, before he ran away." said Yang.

"He runs away every time we try to attack him…" said Blake.

"Maybe because he knows he can be beat. O'Hare _did_ say that he won't attack girls." said Weiss.

"But then again, why did he manage to almost kill Yang?" said Ruby, but no one listened.

"Yeah! I think we _can_ beat him, what'ya say sis?" suggested Yang. Ruby looked puzzled.

"Well, _I_ think we should go after him." said Weiss.

"Well… alright. Let's go team." said Ruby. The girls then decided to make their way to Vale and stop Steve.

Meanwhile, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, were spying on team RWBY. "The poor things, they're just gonna get themselves killed." said Mercury with a smug.

"What are the chances of that? They're most likely figure out that he's on their side." said Emerald.

"Or, they'll attack first, and get killed in a snap. Remember, O'Hare told Salem that he is the most powerful. But we will soon see just how powerful once all the Maidens' powers are mine." said Cinder.

"I still can't believe that he is only a 12 year old boy." said Mercury.

"Which is why O'Hare didn't tell them. Or else they wouldn't believe him." said Emerald.

"So, what? He looks kinda like a teenager like all of them?" questioned Mercury.

"Precisely." answered Cinder.

(Meanwhile, back to Steve)

Steve continued to look at all the locations on his map of Remnant, "Hmm, 'Mistral'? Sounds Mist-erious. I could probably get clues there on how to find O'Hare." he said as he then put away his map, "But… how am I supposed to get there?" Steve looked into the distance and saw a sign far away, "Junkyard". "Bingo!" he celebrated. He jogged his way towards the junkyard, there where huge metal walls with barbwires on the top, he saw the entrance, it was wide open, so he walked in. He saw the huge piles of metal and parts sitting on the ground, just waiting to be collected and be put to use, "This… is… the most coolest place… *sniff* okay, that I've ever seen. Look at all of these spare parts!" he said with tears of joy and excitement.

He looked around the junkyard and observed all of the cool metal and machine parts there was, "Hmm, maybe… what if… what if… I could build myself a ship to just fly there." he brainstormed. He began to pick up some pieces of metal, and threw them in the air, however, instead of falling, a small green tornado like magic appeared, and the spare parts where flying inside of it. He gathered up to three huge piles of metal and spare parts and tossed them all in the green tornado. Steve then walked towards a clean flat area, the tornado followed him as it was still floating in the air.

He lifted his arms up and moved them up and down rapidly, the tornado then started dropping all of the pieces in the flat area, landing perfectly, and slowly building and piecing together a spaceship. The ship had finally been made, "Alright, now to head towards Mistral." said Steve. He entered the door, which was on the back, and entered the pilot seat. He started up the engine and ascended the ship up. He then headed and made his way to the mysterious place.


	6. Sky Wars

RWBYS

 **Chapter 6:** Sky Wars

Team RWBY were in the city of Vale Downtown. "Okay, remember; Black hair, blue eyes, cyan shirt, blue pants, and gray shoes." said Ruby.

"Ruby, we've encountered him twice before." said Weiss.

"Oh, right. Just trying to make sure that we didn't forget." said Ruby.

"Hey, what's that?!" yelled Yang as points forward up-wards. Team RWBY then look at the direction that Yang pointed at. They saw a small green tornado, coming from inside of the junkyard. The girls went to go check it out, but as they entered the junkyard, the green tornado had disappeared. all there was, was a fresh, new looking, spaceship looking aircraft. "Woah! Look at that ship, it looks like the ones from those space movies." said Ruby all excited.

"Yeah, but… where did that green tornado come from?" said Yang as she looked around for it.

"And why is there a brand new looking, ship in a junkyard?" said Blake.

They then saw that someone was on the other side of the ship, the girls hid and took cover it some scrap metal, the person then walked to the other side of the ship, revealing to be Steve. "What's he doing now?" whispered Weiss to the rest.

"I think he's walking around this ship for no reason. Why are you asking me?" said Blake. The girls then saw Steve boarding the ship through a door. "Quickly! Before he gets away!" signaled Ruby to the others. They then hurried onto the inside of the ship, he had closed the door as he went inside, the girls then went inside shortly after Steve did. He was nowhere to be found, "Where could he have gone _this_ time?" said Yang. They looked around the place, there were seats next to a window on the right, a kitchen on the left, and another door on the front.

They then try to approach the door, Ruby then tries to open the door, but it was locked. "Drat!" yelled Weiss. They then felt the ship move, they looked outside of the window and saw that the ship was ascending. The ship then went flying straight, they had already made it towards over the ocean. Yang was ready to punch the door open with her gauntlets, she reloaded them and punched the door open. Steve was sitting on a chair, operating the ship.

He immediately turned around and stood up, he had quickly put the ship on auto pilot. Team RWBY had their weapons ready and aiming at him. "Turn this ship around!" commanded Ruby.

"Woah! Wha- what the heck?! How the heck did you get in here, and when?!" Steve freaked out.

"That is none of your concern!" said Weiss.

"My what? What does that mean?" said Steve all confused.

"Turn this ship around! Or _I_ will, the Yang way!" said Yang readying her fists. An alarm then went on, they all looked at the flashing red light. "What is that?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, that detects enemies or monsters, and when they're near the button flash-" Steve didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because the ship then shook hard for a little while. "What was _that_?" questioned Blake. Everybody then looked outside to see what was going on. They were all astounded by the beautiful view outside. "There are islands… floating in the sky. Cool, that's nice. Nothing new, but still pretty cool" said Steve as he landed his ship on one of the floating islands. They all then looked closer, and saw some kind of swarm, like a swarm of giant bees.

"Lancers!" called out Weiss.

"What are they?" asked Steve, not knowing what she was talking about.

The swarm had begun to fly around the ship in one big circle, Steve then took one big close look at one of the lancers, "Oh! It's just giant bees. This should be boring." said Steve. He headed for the exit door, and opened it, he saw that they were shooting their stingers at the ship, like grapple hooks, but because the ship was metal they were just bouncing off. Team RWBY went after him, to see what he was up to, they observed as he had jumped, at a very high altitude, and began to wipe them all out, like when a curtain burns and it clears out. The girls were amazed by what they just saw, he cleared them all out in seconds!

When suddenly, the ground that the girls where standing on, began to shake, like an earthquake. The island then tilted slightly, the girls then slipped off. Luckily, they landed on another floating island. "What could have done that?" questioned Weiss. The ground then shook once more, until, coming from the blue morning sky, an even bigger sized Lancer appeared. "Queen Lancer!" yelled Blake. "You have got to be joking!" said Yang. The girls then took out their weapons and prepared for battle.

The queen lancer unleashed a loud vibrating noise with its antennas, causing it to call in some more Lancers. "They're not making this easier, are they?!" complained Ruby

"No matter. Crushing this will be all the more satisfying!" said Yang as she punched her knuckles. Team Ruby then began to battle.

Meanwhile, Steve had finished wiping out all the Lancers from his location, he wiped out a whole swarm in one punch. "Hey! You bee things, whatever you are, come and fight me yourselves and I'll mop you all up real quick!" Steve taunted them. He then returned to the island the ship was and realized that the girls weren't there. "Huh? W-where'd they go?!" he worried. He looked to the edge of the island and saw the girls fighting a swarm _and_ the Queen Lancer.

While the girls where fighting the swarm, the Queen lancer changed her focus to Steve, and headed towards him. The girls saw the Queen flying at a high speed right towards Steve. Then, just in a brief second, the Queen Lancer was sliced in half, and the rest of the Lancers just stood in place and dropped dead towards the ocean. The girls then took one close look at Steve, he was holding a long blue stick of light being held by a metal rod. "What is that he is holding?" questioned Weiss.

"What do you want from us?" yelled Ruby towards Steve.

"What do I want from _you_? I think the better question is, what do you want from _me_?" said Steve. Yang then fired at Steve, which he avoided. "Seriously, those bullets are _really_ fricking slow." complained Steve. Weiss summoned glyphs and team RWBY hopped on them one by one and reached up to Steve. He quickly backed away as he was almost hit by Ruby's scythe. He then performed a super jump, backwards, towards another floating island. Blake quickly threw her weapon and wrapped the rope around Steve's leg, making him fall and hit himself on the side of an island. Steve was about to pull out his beam sword, which was deactivated so it was just the metal hilt, and cut the rope, but Yang appeared, grabbed the hilt, and tossed it far away, landing on the top of another island.

Ruby appeared as well and about to fire at Steve, so he quickly untied himself from the rope and quickly stood towards the top of the island, causing Ruby to miss. Weiss then summoned glyphs around Steve, and charged her weapon with fire. Steve stretched his hand out, towards the direction the metal hilt of his beam sword was. Weiss fired her wave of flames towards Steve, but he avoided it by leaping high and landing behind her, while he still had his hand stretched out. The metal hilt then began to fly towards him, the four girls saw it and were shocked by it.

The hilt finally reached Steve's hand, he then activated it and the blue light beam appeared from the rod, making a lazer/electric sound. "Does he have _more_ than one weapon?" questioned Ruby. Steve then deactivated the lazer sword and put it in his small pocket in his pants, mysteriously disappearing, he then stretched his other hand out towards his ship. The ship then started to magically move, as it was scratching its wheels through the ground, it continued through until it was right in front of the girls, facing them from the front. Steve then went through the back door of the ship and made his was towards the control center. He pushed a button labeled "CPU" and a blue screen appeared in front of it, a map of Remnant, "Select your destination?" said a computerized female voice as the map appeared. "Computer! Take us back to the City of Vale!" commanded Steve in a hurry.

Steve then heard the girls running from the back door, so he quickly closed the door to the control room, and pushed the lock button, so they couldn't get through. The engine of the ship then began to run, the ship then started ascending upwards, after a while the ship then starts moving forward and was on its way to Vale, all on auto drive. Steve then finally sat down on the driver's seat, "*Sigh* Sweet relief. I thought they would never get in the ship." said Steve all relieved. He then heard the sound of a loud bang coming from the door, he quickly turned around and saw through the small glass that they were trying to bust the door open.

Steve turned around yet again towards the front window and saw land across the ocean coming in fast, it was Vale. He then had an idea.

Team RWBY were trying to bust the door open, Yang was punching it with Amber Celica, but the door wouldn't budge. Blake looked through the small window on the door, he saw Steve standing there looking at her. He then moved his hand towards the control center and pressed a small red button, she looked at the top of the door lock on the door, there was a red label which read, "LOCKED" but it then turned into a green label which read "UNLOCKED". Yang had then finally punched door open, Steve was just standing there, vulnerable. It was not long until he punched the front window, making a huge hole and strong wind coming through it, he then jumped out, through the hole and towards outside, falling. "Wait! Who is driving this ship?!" noticed Weiss.

The girls then looked at the control center, they saw a lit screen, "Auto drive CPU active. Location: City of Vale." it read in the top part of the screen, which on the bottom was a button labeled, "Cancel." Outside of the window, they realized that they were now over the city, the ship then began to slow down and slowly descend and eventually, land on the exact same junk yard that they had left from. The engines were then cut off and inactive. "You have arrived." spoke a computerized female voice.

"Did he just… spare us?" questioned Weiss.

"But why?" questioned Ruby.

"There must be something else he's planning." suspected Yang.

"There is something _else_ going on." thought Blake to herself.

Meanwhile, Steve was washed up on shore, on the beach. A woman was walking past by and saw the body on the sand next to the water. She worried and rushed towards it, "A-are you alright?" said the woman. Steve then pulled his head up and faced towards the woman's eyes, "Yeah, I'm alright. I just got washed up her after falling 35,000 ft. So how are you doing?" he said as he then stood up. The woman then got anxious, he was all soaking wet and covered in a few cuts. "*Gasp* You're hurt! You need help!" said the woman. Steve quickly put his hand on her head and head patted her, "He he he, don't worry about. I'll be fine." he said in a happy mood. He then walked off and returned back into the city, all while the woman was observing him, with fascination.


End file.
